


Jann Lee and Hayabusa Friendship!

by AJMustard



Series: DOA One-shots! [5]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Candy, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Special, Destruction, Developing Friendships, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Giants, Holding Hands, Just Add Ninjas, Kidnapping, Male Friendship, Military, Monsters, Ninja, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ogres, Other, Samurai, Teleportation, Time Travel, Valentine's Day, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: I'm...sorry about this one, guys.





	Jann Lee and Hayabusa Friendship!

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are still closed for the time being

So, uh, hello people. Present 2018 moostard here. 

I cannot for the sake of me find the file for this one shot. You can, however, read it on fanfiction.net and wattpad. 

my username is mayor-of-mustard on both wattpad and fanfiction. 

i apologise for any inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are still closed for the time being


End file.
